


Pretty Can't Feed You

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: There will be boys who will tell you you're beautiful, but only a few will see you.At a Resistance party, Rey finds herself the subject of some flirtatious attention.It's awkward.Thankfully, Poe comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey Skywalker/Yolo Ziff
Series: #damereydaily2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Pretty Can't Feed You

"So!" Yolo Ziff leans against the Falcon. A dimple roses his cheek when he smirks. "A Jedi Knight!"

"Not yet." Rey has to yell above the din of the celebration. "Just… learning."

Yolo nods slow as syrup. He proffers a red CORELLIA cup full of jet juice. He somehow stands pelvis-first. "Think you can teach me a thing or two, Jedi?"

"Uh—"

"Hey, there, Ziff!" Poe sidles up beside Rey and swipes the cup. "Hi, Rey!" He rounds his arm over her shoulders. Warmth. Security. "Having fun?"

Yolo scowls. 

"You know, Poe," Rey says, "I think I hear Beebee-Ate calling…"


End file.
